Jing Yue Quan Shu points out “all internal diseases have external symptoms”, it means lesion of internal organs can be reflected as certain symptoms or positive reaction points at parts or respective body surfaces where the meridians and collaterals pass. Therefore, acupuncture of certain parts, acupoints or positive reaction regions can dredge the meridians and collaterals, adjust deficiency and excess of the viscera, adjust the qi and blood, and balance ying and yang. Research of modern acupuncture and meridian biophysics indicates, having acupuncturing any acupoints, the stimulation tends to reach the organs associated with the acupoints along the layout of the meridians and collaterals even without subjective feeling, resulting healthcare and/or treatment effects.
However, acupuncture is a sophisticated science. A significant portion of knowledge is know-how expertise. No single acupuncture therapy is universal. To achieve good healthcare and treatment effects, every acupuncturist has to master a variety of acupuncture therapies, and to apply a relatively appropriate one for different sicknesses. Besides, despite some acupuncture therapy may be effective upon the first use, it becomes less effective with subsequent frequent use within a short period. In addition, traditional acupuncture therapy may result needling sensation of soreness, numbness, swell and pain, and has the problem of long duration of needle retention.
In this regard, a quick-acting, safe, low or non-pain acupuncture therapy without damage to healthy tissues, causing scars or sequelae is desirable.